Do You Love Me or Not, Ichigo?
by DarkYukina Chii55
Summary: It's been exactly 3 months, 1 week and 3 days since Ichigo and Rukia are officially couple but why is it that Ichigo seems to not care about Rukia? One-sided IchiHime. Warnings & Disclaimers inside.


Title: Do You Love Me or Not, Ichigo?  
Summary: It's been exactly 3 months, 1 week and 3 days since Ichigo and Rukia are ifficially couple but why is it that Ichigo seems to not care about Rukia? One-sided IchiHime.

Warning: I don't think I should be warning you anything about this. Just figure out by yourselves then tell me about it, okay?

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach or its characters. It all belongs to Tite Kubo.

Author's Note: Hello my fellow readers. This must be your first time seeing me writing a fan fic like this, am I correct? Well anyway, enjoy this.

Normal Plot

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

LET THE STORY BEGIN~!

It's a peaceful day at Karakura Town without any Hollows trying to destroy the town or doing mischiefs that will only end up causing their own lives. The Soul Society is also busy with on their works, mostly paper works about occasions that are happening on the Human World. The fight with Aizen is over, so now everybody returned to their carefree life without to worry about the world is going to be destroyed.

Well, that's what almost everyone think. Oh no, there are some problems happening between a boy and a girl. Apparently, both of them are couple. Whenever people ask the boyfriend, he always say that he's single but oh no, he actually has a girlfriend. He just didn't want to reveal who is the lucky girl.

In the meantime, the lucky girl always thinks that his so called 'boyfriend' was actually faking about their relationship. They've been couple exactly for 3 months, 1 week and 3 days. But still, they never gone on a date nor hug and kiss each other. The girl always thinks that his boyfriend is just using her like a doll.

Lalala~.

Time sure flies and now it's Monday.

"Onii-chan! You better wake up or you'll be late!" A young girl called the boy known as Kurosaki Ichigo, a substitute Shinigami. Going to school means he's going to meet her girlfriend but recently, she's been avoiding him for no reason. Being the naïve Ichigo, he doesn't know what's wrong with her girlfriend.

'Did I do something to her?' He thought. When he told Ishida about this, he just shook his head, not knowing what's wrong with her girlfriend. Yes, the girl's name is Kuchiki Rukia. The same girl changed his life from an ordinary human to a powerful Shinigami. He remembered their fateful meeting when Rukia snuck in into his house in her Shinigami form. Surprisingly, he can see her clearly. He even managed to break a kido spell cast by her. How amazing is he, you ask? He even managed to inflict some serious damage on Aizen but in the end, he was sealed thanks to Urahara.

Anyway, back to the story. Ichigo went to Karakura High School and acted like nothing had happened. He realised that Rukia was staring at him from her seat but he tried to ignore her. When he reached his seat, he sighed.

'What the hell is wrong with that woman?!' His mind screamed. He also didn't realise that another girl was staring at him intently and then stared at her best friend who was seating in front of her. She sighed.

"Kurosaki-kun, if I can help you with your problems, I'll do it for you. But this time, it's about Kuchiki-san and there's nothing that I can do about it. Kurosaki-kun, I wonder will you ever know about my feelings towards you,' she thought while staring outside the window.

"Inoue, is there something wrong?" Rukia asked. Inoue looked at Rukia and just shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, Kuchiki-san. I'm fine. Thanks for asking and caring about me," Inoue said while faking a smile on her face.

"You know, you don't need to hold it by yourself," Rukia reminded and turned her direction towards his boyfriend.

TIME SKIP: RECESS~.

"Rukia, can we talk for a while?" Ichigo asked. Rukia looked at him and nodded. Maybe that was the suitable time to ask him about their relationship.

"What's wrong with you? You keep avoiding me these days and now, you're acting like I'm some stranger?! Answer me, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia swore she never saw Ichigo being so mad like that. That was unusual.

"Well, I should be the one who's going to ask you that question! What does our relationship mean to you? Some sort of game?!" Rukia yelled back. That made Ichigo stopped what he's about to say. Rukia smirked inwardly. It seems that what she thinks is true. Everything was true from the beginning. She's stupid for not knowing this a long time ago.  
Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed her shoulders and shook it pretty hard.

"You think this is all a game? Well, let me tell you this. I've been saying that I'm single because I don't want you to be in trouble. You know that almost every girl in the school wants me to be their boyfriend, right? If they find out that I'm already with you, who knows what'll happen, right?" Ichigo explained. Rukia stared at Ichigo with teary eyes.

"I-I…" Rukia was speechless. He never thought that Ichigo did all of this just for her sake.  
"And I'm serious about our relationship, Rukia," Ichgo said then proceeded to hug Rukia. Rukia then responded immediately. She hugged his boyfriend.

"Ichigo, I love you," Rukia confessed. Ichigo just nodded.

"I love you too, Rukia."

THE END~.

Author's Note: How was it? Is it okay? Do tell me if there are some grammatical mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy it.

See you again~.


End file.
